Une attente qui débouche sur du plaisir
by Hashiiko
Summary: Grimmjow est en retard de plus de deux heures et Ichigo lui en veux, comment va se faire pardonné notre bleuté?


**Titre :**** Une attente qui débouche sur du plaisir**

**Rating :**** M (Lemon/Yaoi) [Relation entre hommes]**

**Couple :**** Grimmjow/Ichigo**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas il sont a Tite Kubo et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour mes écrit**

**Note de l'auteur :**** Ceci est mon premier lemon donc j'attends vos avis et conseils avec impatience ^^ **

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Ichigo soupir une nouvelle fois, cela fait plus de deux heures qu'il attend que son compagnon rentre du travail. Lui n'est qu'un étudiant en droit qui finit les cours tôt l'après-midi alors que son amant, son amour, sa raison d'être, est un sublime mannequin, reconnu de surcroît. Il a un physique plutôt carré, assez grand et des muscles développés à souhait, alors que lui est plutôt grand mais mince et musculairement moins développer. Mais ce qui plaît vraiment à Ichigo chez son partenaire c'est cette chevelure qui le caractérise tant, des cheveux aussi azure que ses yeux. Et oui Grimmjow est vraiment quelqu'un de magnifique avec un caractère sauvage qui lui donne encore plus de charme.

-Magnifique peut être mais en retard de plus de deux heures, râle Ichigo pour lui même

Plusieurs minutes passe encore avant que la porte s'ouvre enfin sur l'être tant espéré.

-T'es en retard !

-Bonjour à toi aussi ma p'tite fraise

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! T'étais où ? Ça fait plus de deux heures que tu devrais être rentré

Tout en parlant Ichigo s'est levé et à croisé les bras sur son torse, les sourcils froncés.

-Eh bien, la séance photo a prit plus de temps que prévu

-Pff... moi qui était impatient de te voir maintenant je veux plus...

-Quoi, tu boudes ?

Grimmjow avance vers l'orangé qui lui a tourné le dos, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il se colle au dos du plus jeune en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois faire au juste ?

-Oh mais rien, juste donné à ce p'tit minois une expression plus jouissive.

-Mmm... perspective intéressante, et comment compte tu faire ?

-Oh, de façon très simple...

Le bleuté passe ses mains sous le haut de son compagnon, il commence à caresser le ventre d'Ichigo, tantôt légèrement, tantôt appuyé, sa bouche explore le cou offert, mordillant, embrassant, léchant ou parfois suçant la chair.

Ichigo lui commence à chauffé et la chaleur en bas de ses reins ne laissé pas penser le contraire.

Le bleuté, qui lui aussi commence à chauffer, attrape la main de son amant pour l'emmener dans leur chambre où trône un lit double recouvert de draps en soie vert forêt. Il pousse son compagnon sur le lit pour venir se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

-Alors toujours décidé à bouder ?

-Un peu... fait toi pardonné Grimm..

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais te faire crier de plaisir ma p'tite fraise

-M'appelle pas comme ça je t'ai dit !

Grimmjow rit avant de reprendre l'exploration du corps de sa fraise, enlevant chaque vêtements qui l'empêché d'avancer. Il s'attarde sur les bout de chairs de l'orangé, les mordillant, les léchant, les suçant et autres traitements du même genre.

Ichigo commence à gémir sous cette douce torture, ses mains caresse le dos finement musclé du bleuter.

-Grimm... aller..

-Quoi ? Tu en veux plus ?

-Oui, je veux te sentir en moi...

-Eh bien, je ne peux que accéder à ta requête

Sur ces mots, Grimmjow les débarrasses des derniers vêtements qu'ils possèdent, une de ses mains descend vers la virilité gorger de sang de son amour et commence un doux va et vient .

-Arg !...hum..Oui..

-Tu aime ça hein...

-Oh..Oui..

Grimmjow se place alors entre les jambes d'Ichigo et remplace sa main par sa langue. Léchant doucement le membre dresser devant lui comme il aurait léché une glace.

-Hum...encore plus..

Grimmjow à ses paroles pour le moins excitantes engloutit entièrement l'objet de ses désirs, suçant le gland, léchant la fente d'où coulé déjà de la pré-semence, jouant avec sa langue pour le plus grand bonheur d'Ichigo.

-Plus...

-T'inquiète j'y viens

Le plus vieux arrête son activité non sans recevoir un grognement de protestation de la part de son amant. Il retourne d'un coup le jeune pour le mettre sur le ventre, il embrasse les omoplates de l'orangé et souffle à son oreille.

-Je vais bien m'occupais de toi...

-Dépêche, j'en peu plus...

Grimmjow rigole une nouvelle fois, il pénètre un doigt dans l'intimité de son amour, faisant des vas et viens pour commencer à détendre son amant, puis il en rajoute un deuxième et fait des mouvements de ciseaux pour préparer l'entrée de quelque chose de plus imposant dans l'intimité du l'oranger, il fini enfin par rajouter un troisième doigt pour finir de préparer le corps gémissent sous ses caresses intimes.

-Oh..oui.. Grimm !

-Quoi, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Plus Grimm...aller..

-Je comprend pas.

-Putain Grimmjow ! Prend moi bordel !

Grimmjow sourit à ses mots, qu'est ce qu'il adorer poussé sa p'tite fraise à dire des choses aussi sexy.

-Il suffisait de le dire

-Grrr...aller dépêche..je brûle

Le bleuté ne ce le fait pas dire deux fois et pénètre Ichigo d'un puissant coup de reins, faisant se cambré et crié l'orangé de plaisir.

-Encore...

-A vos ordres

Il redonne un puissant coup de reins qui tape une nouvelle fois dans la prostate du jeune qui laisse échapper un nouveau cri de pur plaisir. Grimmjow continu ses vas et viens, des fois puissants, d'autres fois doux, malmenant à chaque fois la prostate de son amant. Sa main gauche prend le membre gorger de sang de l'oranger et commence des vas et viens au même rythme que les coup de reins qu'il donne.

Ichigo n'est plus que gémissements, il cri sous chaque coup de reins de son partenaire. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de pur plaisir qu'il se libère enfin dans la main de Grimmjow en poussant un ultime cri de jouissance.

Grimmjow, en sentant l'intimité de son amant se contracté sous l'effet de l'orgasme, autour de son membre, donne un dernier coup de reins et se libère à l'intérieur de l'intimité du jeune homme.

Essouffler, il se retire et s'allonge à côté d'un Ichigo en sueur.

-Alors fini de bouder ?

-Tss, oui...t'es pardonné

-Encore heureux, je t'aime ma p'tite fraise

-M'appelle pas comme ça !

-Je trouve que ça te vas très bien moi

-Pff...Baka neko...je t'aime aussi..

Grimmjow sourit et se penche pour embrasser la douce bouche de son amour dans un baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse.

-Et si nous allions prendre un bon bain chaud ?

-Bonne idée...Grimm ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu me porte ? J'ai pas la force de bouger..

-Pourquoi pas

Le bleuter prend alors Ichigo dans ses bras comme une princesse et l'emmène dans la salle de bain, et fait couler un bon bain, et peut être remettre le couvert...mais ça c'est un autre histoire.

THE END

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Voilà pour ce lemon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques constructives.**

**Je veux remercier ma Beta Yûki chérie d'amour qui supporte mes fautes de conjugaison ^^ (bah moi je supporte ses fautes d'orthographe alors chacun son boulot) **

**Sur ces belles paroles...**

**A bientôt pour un prochain lemon**

**Hashiiko ^^**


End file.
